novadrift_twfandomcom_zh_tw-20200215-history
Version 0.23
Version 0.23.0　2019/09/15 New Features * Wild Metamorphosis has been added to the game! It can be enabled from the Loadout menu. At least temporarily, this Challenge Mode is not gated behind any unlocks * 11 (soon to be 12) common Wild Mods have been added to the game! * 12 rare Wild Mods have been added to the game! * The Research ship has a new ability. It now gains 1% total Hull Strength and Shield Durability for every banished mod (through any means) * Shield Gear is now selected before Body Gear Quality of Life Changes * Hidden Power now refunds your Weapon Gear upgrade point, if you spent one * Rapid Reconstruction now refunds your Shield Gear upgrade point, if you spent one * If you have multiple upgrade points available, and you don't have Ataraxia, the upgrade menu will stay open. You can still decline the upgrade with the Escape Key * Improved the visuals and transitions for upgrading Balance Changes * Shields, apart from Bastion, have had their base cooldown reduced by .5 seconds * Shields with cooldown are now more resistant to having their cooldown reduced by damage * Vortex has been made more consistant with other weapons, especially in the case of Loaded Mines * Vortex base damage has been reduced ~10% * 90 -> 85 hull strength for the Research Body and -10% -> -15% Shield Durability * Essence Sap max hull rate recovered 6% -> 5% * Antimatter Rounds base and scaling self-damage has been reduced slightly * +30% -> 25% Singular Strike bonus * Apex Machinery malus for construct assembly time +100% -> +70% (this is a buff). Bonuses to constructs 25% -> 30% * The enemy boss, the Seraph, has had the damage on its orbs and Tesla mine reduced Bug Fixes * Fixed some issues with head-on collision checking, especially as it relates to Hullbreaker penetration * Allies no longer erroneously fire Homing Strike Blades New Features * Wild Metamorphosis has been added to the game! It can be enabled from the Loadout menu. At least temporarily, this Challenge Mode is not gated behind any unlocks * 11 (soon to be 12) common Wild Mods have been added to the game! * 12 rare Wild Mods have been added to the game! * The Research ship has a new ability. It now gains 1% total Hull Strength and Shield Durability for every banished mod (through any means) * Shield Gear is now selected before Body Gear Quality of Life Changes * Hidden Power now refunds your Weapon Gear upgrade point, if you spent one * Rapid Reconstruction now refunds your Shield Gear upgrade point, if you spent one * If you have multiple upgrade points available, and you don't have Ataraxia, the upgrade menu will stay open. You can still decline the upgrade with the Escape Key * Improved the visuals and transitions for upgrading Balance Changes * Shields, apart from Bastion, have had their base cooldown reduced by .5 seconds * Shields with cooldown are now more resistant to having their cooldown reduced by damage * Vortex has been made more consistant with other weapons, especially in the case of Loaded Mines * Vortex base damage has been reduced ~10% * 90 -> 85 hull strength for the Research Body and -10% -> -15% Shield Durability * Essence Sap max hull rate recovered 6% -> 5% * Antimatter Rounds base and scaling self-damage has been reduced slightly * +30% -> 25% Singular Strike bonus * Apex Machinery malus for construct assembly time +100% -> +70% (this is a buff). Bonuses to constructs 25% -> 30% * The enemy boss, the Seraph, has had the damage on its orbs and Tesla mine reduced Bug Fixes * Fixed some issues with head-on collision checking, especially as it relates to Hullbreaker penetration * Allies no longer erroneously fire Homing Strike Blades Version 0.23.1　2019/09/16 With the previous build being... uh, certainly Wild, I've focused on fixing the biggest issues first. With the Obsession mod tamed, hopefully we can begin examining balance more objectively. * Obsession no longer affects itself * Removed the upgrade chaining introduced in the last patch for the time being. It was causing a mess of problems * Research's banish buff now works properly * Galvanic Outburst now deals damage * Fixed a problem with empty level 4 mod slots after declining Gear * Revelation now has a mouse over * The Chaotic Ambition description now displays its bonus reroll, which is now +1, down from +2 * Defiance, Heavy Caliber, Rampage, and Twin Strike have had their values adjusted * Discord Orbs are now a little less all over the place * Self damage resistance is now capped at 75%, but is still multiplicative with shield or hull resistance Version 0.23.2　2019/09/17 * Wild Metamorphosis now plays the remixed version of the 6 standard bgm tracks! This may change to be a mix with the other tracks, and may not play in this order. To be determined * Fixed a bug with Research's stat gain power for Banishing * Fixed a bug where constructs would be duplicated the number of times a recursive mod was gained - the loadout is now refreshed once for recursive mods. Please keep an eye out for any new problems with recursion * Fixed an exploit where THE VOID allowed a free reroll (Its now treated like declining an upgrade) * Rerolls from boxes and bosses are reduced in Wild Metamorphosis mode * Fixed Constructors rolling as double champions(!) * Capped player speed at 80 pixels per second. (Any more than this and the game mechanics start to break down) * Ship Recoil now occurs after projectiles have been created, preventing it from affecting their vector and velocity in that moment * Made Salvo's acceleration properly affected by all velocity modifiers * Heavy Caliber now has a minor malus to rate of fire Version 0.23.3　2019/09/18 * Added a new common recursive Wild Mod: Energized Shields. This brings us up to the intended 12 common and 12 rare Wild Mods * Death Blossom now works with Bastion * Barrage no longer interrupts Death Blossom * The crash damage resistance from Phantom Strike now works * Fixed a bug where Bravado was affecting Aegis rate instead of the intended Stealth Cloak rate * Capped shield cooldown at 1 second (Though this shouldn't be reasonably achievable) * Fixed a bug with too much flat hull damage reduction from Defiance not applying at all * Added Heavy Caliber text back in the game * Adjusted the values of a few recursive Wild Mods (Double Tap, Rampage) * Improved some words * Capped minimum fire rate at -90% * Celestial Drone orbits now orient along their leader's facing * Rampage now offers more magnitism * More appropriate Wild Mod unlocks for hidden power / last stand / mastery * hotfixed just now with the rate of fire cap affecting Energized Shields Version 0.23.4　2019/09/19 * Obsession has been made non-recursive * Halo wasn't seeing much use; 90 -> 100 shield durability * Discord now has 2 base orbs Version 0.23.5　2019/09/24 This patch introduces quite a few game-changing adjustments to the Blade weapon. I realize this may lead to some very overpowered scenarios. Its early access-- we'll get there. As of this update, the game is "feature locked" until Wild Metamorphosis releases. Only bug fixes and balance changes will be made Blade Changes * Blade has been reworked. Blade can now be utilized by other constructs, Burst Fire, Siege Weaponry, Saturation Fire, and Barrage * A Burst-Fired blade is deployed one at a time instead of in a spread * Blade's stats have been changed. As a result, Blades created by the player are effectively the same power they previously were, and 25% weaker and 15% smaller when deployed by constructs. Blades deployed by constructs also do not fire submunitions * Blades have a rate of fire of 1/s for the purposes of all calculations. When deployed by the player, this is effectively bypassed to 5/s at the cost of using assembly and construct limits, as usual * Blades attempt to return to their launcher. If it doesn't exist, they take 60 hull damage /s * Architect stat bonuses and limitations only apply to Blades it directly created (Blades created by an interceptor won't be beefy with Architect, but the interceptor will) - Gear and Mod Changes * Helix Shield spawns 3 orbs at a time instead of 2 (Pending: rework this Shield, and allow burn damage such as this and Discharge to stack) * Splinter now works with Pulse Shards * Loaded Mines now uses a different formula for calculating how many projectiles it should create. It works similarly to Death Blossom. Projectile count scaling and a projectile floor results in roughly the same power level for heavy weapons, and a stronger result for high projectile count or high rate of fire weapons * Loaded Mines now varies the speed of projectiles with most weapons * Loaded Mines with Vortex now creates a larger stationary central Vortex Other Balance Changes * Player and drone projectiles don't collide with dead objects anymore. This makes a difference with weapons such as Flak which fire many projectiles at once * Wild Mods roll a common mod if the rare mod pool is depleted, instead of adding a normal mod. This was most noticable with Transmogrification (There are only a few rare recursive Wild Mods) * Obsession's malus has been changed. It now applies a 1.25% total penalty to hull and shields for each Wild Mod you own. Let me know if you think this could become recursive again * Max player speed 80 -> 75 * Capped screen shake from dealing crash damage * Reduced the velocity of Railgun's muzzle shard Bug Fixes * Fixed a redundancy in Obsession, which was causing it to be able to clone constructs again * Fixed a bug where non-player created Vortexes weren't applying their size modifier * Fixed an error when trying to read an unknown object name * Made a refactoring pass. Eliminated as many temporary instance variables as possible * Improved cases where variables should be local in places they weren't * Fixed a bug resulting in trail artefacts streaking across the screen * Screen flash color borders extended to prevent showing during screen shake * Fixed a crash with Discord Orbs wrapping while you're dead * Outrage Module now behaves like Phantom Strike -- your full burst is fired Version 0.23.6　2019/09/24 * Burst fire count now contributes to Vortex's degeneration rate, as projectiles already do * Fixed a bug with Station Omega walls and the new firing logic * Fixed more cases of uninitialized trails causing crashes * Bravado's body bonuses do more consistantly what you'd expect them to do (A 50% bonus to something becomes 57.5%) * Additionally fixed the above case for Architect * Blades (and any future constructs) not deployed by you cannot be shielded or employ shield effects from Shielded Constructs. Please keep an eye out for Blade bugs * Adjusted text to represent the above changes * Slipstream global damage 10% -> 7% * Slipstream friction -20 -> -15% * Rampage hull and shields +4% -> +3% * Rampage loses its self damage resistance * Rampage thrust value reduced * Rampage counts as "moving" * Fixed Learn menu typos * If Phantom Strike's target dies while you're intangible, you no longer teleport into the corner of the screen * Fixed Blade formatting Version 0.23.7　2019/09/25 * Compiled and added the patch notes to the game * Adjusted Scorching Wake speed scaling and capped it * +25% -> 30% weapon damage for Propulsive Munitions * Propulsive Munitions now adds +10% weapon projectile size * Twin Strike cooldown and recovery malus -7% -> -5% * Fixed some interactions with Architect and Blade * Fixed default Blade behavior so it properly overrides the rate of fire when used by the player * Fixed an infinite loop with Outrage Module Version 0.23.8　2019/09/27 * Added a new splash screen to welcome players to Wild Metamorphosis * Wild Mods, and their rarities, are now displayed in the Unlocks menu * Propulsive Munitions is now a total modifier and no longer works on mines. Propulsion has been made more propulsive. Propulsion now propels allies. Adjusted the mod values * Propulsive Munitions now affects more visual effects including: Charged Shot, Antimatter Mines, Blade, Railgun, and more * Further reduced the power of non-player deployed blades. Added velocity to the reduced stats * Turned off the auto-drones setting in the case that a player is using the Architect body, and probably doesn't want auto-self destruction * All 4 iterations of Specialist have been given a unique buff for that construct type * The generic Drone Damage buff now affects Counter Pulse damage * Minor formatting and text changes Version 0.23.9　2019/10/02 * Outrage Module should now work properly. We'll see if this can be made to aim at the offender in a future update * Overseer no longer allows construct weapons to be used by the player, now that all weapons can be employed by constructs * Concentrated Blast blast damage +30% -> +35% * Omnishield no longer blocks Conversion from being selected, as some players are wanting this combo for specific builds * Apotheosis prerequisites have been changed from Emergency Systems + Strafe -> Kinetic Boost + Strafe * Non-player generated Blades now have -33.33% hull -> -50% hull * Flak base damage per projectile 40 -> 45 * Reworked Barrier. It now reduces any hit damage taken to shields greater than 25 to 25 * 15% -> 10% hull threshhold for triggering Retribution and Outrage Module, but now calculates after player reductions * Tempest Break now additionally prevents cooldown from being interrupted while shields are down. Go shield-break! * +10% Halo aura radius * 7 -> 6/s Halo self damage from dealing burns * Adjusted some enemy hull values. Notably, Eclipse Shields and Cores are less tough, and Spitfire and Scion are tougher * Seraph Orb degeneration rate now ramps up * Eclipse Shield retaliations now cannot trigger more than once every 2 frames, up from once every frame Version 0.23.10　2019/10/03 * Blades have been given a minor visual overhaul. Architect Blades now sport a unique graphic, and Blades spawned from non-player sources do, too. All three visual variants spawn the correct number of trails based on the blade arms, now properly aligned * Fixed Blades deployed from mines not scaling to their intended size * Fixed nebulae not forming if you're in an upgrade menu Version 0.23.11　2019/10/04 Can I move this to stable, now? * Fixed blades not degenerating with Splinter from the recent beta change * Fixed an undeclared variable with Blades * Blade splinters now decelerate and degenerate faster * Blade splinters reduce velocity consistently with Splinter Shot behavior, but still have a floor of 10 pixels /s (Since blades approach zero speed on their return arc)